troymariokartfandomcom-20200213-history
Troy
TroyFace.png|Troy in 2012. Troy2013.png|Troy in 2013. Troy2014.png|Troy in 2014. Troy2015.png|Troy in 2015. Troy2016.png|Troy in 2016. Troy2017.png|Troy in 2017. Troy2018.png|Troy in 2018. Troy Wilson Dunbeck, more commonly known by his YouTube alias TWD98, is a rising YouTuber and professional Mario Kart racer. Although he has many Mario Kart Wii (MKW) former world records in Time Trials, he frequently plays Custom Tracks through an unofficial mod of MKW called "CTGP Revolution" (CTGP) and often uploads videos of him using CTGP to YouTube. Troy's channel is Mario Kart-themed; he primarily uploads videos pertaining to MKW, although he also uploads Mario Kart 8 Deluxe videos. In the past he has uploaded Mario Kart 8 videos, Mario Kart DS videos, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! videos, and Mario Kart 7 videos, in addition to many other non-Mario Kart videos. Troy created his YouTube channel on January 8, 2007. Since then, he has uploaded over 740 videos, gained more than 100 million views across all of his videos, and earned over 200,000 subscribers. His catch phrase "BAM Shock Dodge!",'' spoken in his third "Anything is Possible" video, has stuck as his signature catch phrase that is now widespread across the Mario Kart community. Recently, Troy graduated from the University of California, San Diego, in Film Studies. With college out of the way, his availability has brought about daily uploads and live streams. The TWD98 channel shows no signs of losing popularity. With average gains of more than 100 subscribers per day and more than 60,000 views per day, Troy's channel is on its way up the YouTube popularity leaderboard. Personal life Troy Dunbeck was born on April 14, 1994. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California, where he creates and uploads his videos and live streams. He lives with four other roommates, including fellow YouTube content creators AttackingTucans, FearsomeFire, and SullyPwnz. Friends In August 2010, Troy began including his friends in many of his videos. Nowadays, many of his videos include some of these friends. However recently he has been adding his roomates into his videos Justin Troy's first friend seen on his channel was Justin Giggly, who starred in the video "MKWii Troy's Toads Factory Challenge". The latest video Justin is seen in is "Mario Kart Wii - Justin vs NMeade - TWD98 Shortcut Challenge". Colton Troy's second friend to star on the TWD98 channel was Colton. Colton first appeared in the video "MKWii Mythify This #1 ~ MG 100cc Gap Jump?". The latest video Colton appears in is "Mario Kart Wii 200cc Shortcut Challenge - Colton vs Matt". Matt The third of Troy's friends to appear on the TWD98 channel was Matt; he starred in the video "Mario Kart Wii - Fail and Recovery #2 ~ ProbleMATTic!". The latest video Matt stars in is "Mario Kart Wii 200cc Shortcut Challenge - Colton vs Matt". Connor Troy's fourth friend to star on his channel was Connor. Connor first starred in the video "Mario Kart Wii - Fail and Recovery #6 ~ Oh my Josh! (ft. Colton, Connor)". He last appeared in the video "Mario Kart Wii - Troy vs Connor vs NMeade - ITEM RAIN Tournament (2/2)". Josh The fifth friend to appear on Troy's channel was Josh. Josh first starred in the video "Mario Kart Wii - Fail and Recovery #6 ~ Oh My Josh! (ft. Colton, Connor)". The latest video he has starred in is "Mario Kart Wii - Eyes on the Prize #4 ~ CPU Sabotage!". Alina The sixth and final friend to appear on Troy's channel was Troy's girlfriend Alina. Though they are no longer in a relationship, Troy included her in two of his videos. The first video Alina appeared in was "MKWii Controller Co-op with Troy and Alina (Highlights w/ Hands)", and the final video Alina starred in was "MKWii Alina vs Game Show Shortcut Challenge (Custom Track Edition!)". Professional life Collaborations In addition to including friends in his videos, Troy also collaborates with other YouTubers to create his videos. RedFalconGames (Sam) Sword0fSeals (Tom) Notably, he made an interactive YouTube video where he races against Sword on Delfino Square. NMeade5 (Nicholas) Currently competing against Troy in the "Race to 9999 VR" series, NMeade is easily the most featured YouTuber on Troy's channel. Wrath19001 RonakG1109 SagarG0630 Nathaniel Bandy He appeared in Nathaniel Bandy's "How Mario Kart Wii is Mind Blowing" video. Mankalor Emil 595 KevinVG207 MayroSMM SpankersQ (Spencer) YouTube Series Throughout Troy's YouTube career, he has uploaded various series to his channel. They could be called the "meat and potatoes" of the TWD98 channel. MKWii Olympics Troy's first and favorite YouTube series is his "Olympics" series. This series consists of Troy performing rather unusual stunts and tricks on various tracks in ''MKW, often falling outside the track's boundaries to access hidden drivable (and non-drivable) areas. As in the real life Olympic Games, Troy ranks his stunts. In this series, the stunts are shown from lowest placement to highest placement, the highest placement being the most impressive stunt. In total, the "Olympics" series is made up of ten individual videos released in the following order: # MKWii DK Mountain Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Koopa Cape Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii (Old) Mushroom Gorge Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Waluigi Stadium Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Maple Treeway Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Coconut Mall Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Dry Dry Ruins Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Ghost Valley 2 Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Grumble Volcano Olympics (TWD98) # MKWii Mushroom Gorge Olympics (TWD98) None of the videos in this series have commentary, as the text on the screen takes care of all information needed. "Rubbish" Series The second series to appear on the TWD98 channel is the "Rubbish" series. In these videos, Troy gets incredibly unlucky, resulting in an undeserved placement albeit Troy's efforts to win. There are only four videos of the "Rubbish" series on Troy's channel. In order of the upload date, the "Rubbish" series is composed of: # MKWii BC3 is Rubbish # MKWii DK Summit is Rubbish # MKWii I Blame Larry for this Rubbish (aka "Koopa Cape is Rubbish") # MKWii Waluigi Stadium is Rubbish Troy has commentated two of the four videos, those being "DK Summit is Rubbish" and "Waluigi Stadium is Rubbish". Game The "Game" series is the third series on Troy's channel. The videos in this series majorly involve Troy showing off a challenge in a VS race against CPUs in MKW, such as getting first place but driving four laps instead of three, and getting first place but performing shortcuts backwards. This series is made up of only three videos, making it the smallest series on the TWD98 channel. From earliest release date to latest, those videos are: # Game Blast off to Quacker Island!! # Game Waluigi Stadium 4-lap Challenge # Game Bowser Castle 3 Super Shortcut Spam! The last two videos have commentary by Troy where he explains what the challenge is and how he beat it. Category:People